Her Decision
by strome
Summary: A JackAudrey story right after season 6 finale Chapters 4&5 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
James Heller is satisfied with Jacks departure. He always respected Jack especially for making hard decisions on himself which were for the better. He did feel bad for Jack just because now he had nobody. He knew about his daughter and what she did to him on the day he was kidnapped. Heller then started to feel sorry for himself about the things he said to Jack. He knew he was wrong for calling him cursed especially after all the things Jack had done for him and his daughter. Jack had saved their lives numerous times making Heller feel so guilty about not getting him out of China. He also knew that if he did get him out, Audrey would have never gone to find him in the first place. The most important thing though if he brought him back was that Audrey would be happy. He remembered those six months and had no idea why Audrey was so happy (before day 4). But at the time, he figured it would be best for his daughter but many things happened during the course of those 20 months. Audrey had tried to kill herself many times because she just couldnt live without Jack and she did nothing but try to find him ever since his kidnapping. Heller knew how much Jack loved Audrey and how much Audrey loved Jack. He hated to break it off but knew it was best for Audrey. He started to second guess his decision and bring Jack back in the house but figured he would be gone already. He sighed to himself and went in his room to get some rest.

In doing so, Heller was not even aware that his daughter had woken up but still had her eyes closed. She couldnt hear it all but she only heard the most important parts of Jack farewell. "Right now the best way, the only way to do that is to let you go. I love you with all my heart and I always will." She still felt the soft silk feeling of his lips on her forehead. She knew Jack had left but prayed that he wasnt far gone. She held back her tears, got up and quietly walked towards the backyard of the house to find a helpless Jack just looking at the ocean. As she went through the glass door, she had heard Jacks sobs which made her cringe at what her father made him do. She tried her best to get the words. She had to let Jack know she was here. As she walked closer, she let out the name she had been dying to say ever since she last saw him.

"Jack."

Jack could not believe whose voice he had just heard. 'Audrey was unconscious what the hell' he thought to himself. He slowly turned around to see the love of his life with a questioned look on her face which turned to a smile once he turned.

"Jack, is that you?" Audrey asked hoping it wasnt a dream.

"Yeah sweetheart its me, Im right here" Jack convinced her reassuringly.

"Jack, dad try take you away, you not going away?"

Jack wasnt at all surprised at Audreys speech but he easily understood her. He couldnt tell her no, it would break her heart. Then he thought about what Heller had said to him that he was cursed. Jack knew that wasnt true but he knew he couldnt take care of Audrey. But Jack knew that this was all he had left for his life and wanted to be with Audrey so much. His love finally got the better of him.

"Of course Im staying sweetheart, I would never leave you."

"But Jack, daddy be mad."

"I know but sweetheart you have to understand this is your decision not his. You are a grown woman who can make her own decisions. Your father doesnt have to make them for you. Your father would always respect what you want."

Audrey looked a little puzzled but inside, knew what he meant.

"I know Jack please stay and no go away."

"I wont go sweetheart I promise, I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too."

The perfect speech of those four words brought a bigger smile to Jacks face.

"Come on sweetheart, lets get some sleep."

Audrey simply nodded and let Jack take her hand into the house. Jacks tears were no more. He was going to be with Audrey as long as she wanted him and if not, he would leave. But those four words made him know he wasnt leaving her despite her father. He was going to stay with Audrey because it was her decision.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Audrey and Jack were quietly making their way back towards the bedroom when they heard some yawning from the room across the hall. Jack knew it was Heller. It was time for him to standup to his former boss and say what is right. Suddenly, Jack took Audreys hand and lead her towards the kitchen. He sat her down in the chair just as Heller opened the door. Heller got nervous once he didnt see his daughter in bed. He was about to head towards the kitchen to phone but stopped when he saw Jack and Audrey just staring at him.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here, GET OUT NOW" Heller screamed.

But just as Jack was about to speak, Audrey retaliated towards her father.

"No, Jack stays my decision not yours."

Heller was surprised that his daughter spoke before Jack could.

"Audie honey please, he's no good for you."

"No you no good for me. Jack good for me, you not."

"But Audrey" but Heller was stopped by his daughters voice.

"I want you away, Jack stay with me, you dont."

Heller so wanted to listen to his daughter but his anger got the better of him. He then went to get a butcher knife and started walking towards Jack. Jack knew that was stupid as he pulled out his gun before Heller could get to him. Audrey was now screaming at her father.

"NO NO GO AWAY JACK HELP MAKE GO AWAY!"

"Not one more step or a bullet is in your brain."

Heller took the chance to take the knife in the first place but knew he had lost once Jack pulled out his gun. He slowly backed up and put the knife back on the counter. At this time, Jack went over to comfort Audrey but still had his eye on Heller. The rage in Jacks eyes made Heller realise he had went too far. Not because he threatened Jack but because he made his daughter cry.

"Mr. Heller, you heard Audrey and I think its time to leave us alone."

"She is my daughter and she cant think straight because of you Jack you" Heller replied harshly.

Jack was about to respond but again was stopped by Audrey.

"No not Jacks fault leave him alone, go away."

Just then Jack gave Heller a look that said dont make it worse do what she wants. Heller easily understood and made his departure back towards his room. Once he closed the door, Jack looked straight into Audreys eyes. He saw the loving eyes of hers that he had missed so much.

"Thank you Jack."

Jack was pleased that not only she knew words, but she knew what to say at the right time. She was getting so much better so quickly. Jack knew she was going to make it through this and so was he with or without Heller.

"Your welcome sweetheart. I love you with all my heart and I always will okay."

"I love you too Jack and I never stopped."

Jack was confused, why did Audrey only speak in complete sentences when it had to do with their love. But really he didnt care and just wanted Audrey to get better.

"Come on honey, lets get you some sleep."

Audrey simply nodded and the two headed towards her room. He was now believing that Audrey and himself would finally have their chance at happiness and it would never be taken away from them again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Audrey had fallen asleep in Jacks arms but Jack was still awake. He was wondering how to deal with Heller himself. He really had 2 options which were to plead to stay or kill him. Jack knew killing Heller would bring him behind bars so he really hoped that what Audrey said had an affect. He watched his angel sleep until she started to stir.

"Hey sweetheart are you okay?"

She responded by attacked his lips. Soft at first then more heated as it went on. She granted him access to her mouth and the two played a tongue war niether wanting to win. They finally broke apart gasping for air. Jack had figured she was okay and continued to get better. They both stayed in the bed, Jack trying to make conversation with Audrey. She was responding to some of his questions still not in complete sentences but he didnt care. However anything about their love, she would answer perfectly. Jack figured because the love for each other helped them get through China and they could never forget it. He kept smiling and kissing her forehead until he saw Audreys face turn to fear. Heller was standing in the doorway.

"Sir" was all Jack could say.

"Jack, I want to talk to you privately, its nothing bad I just want to talk about how we can do this."

Jack still figured Heller wanted him out but nodded towards the ld mans request. He kissed Audrey on her forehead saying he would be right back. This calmed her down as Jack got up and headed towards the kitchen to sit with Heller.

"Jack look I want to apologize for my unneeded rage towards you with the knife. I frightened my daughter and I shouldnt have done that."

But before Jack could forgive, Heller continued.

"Calling you cursed was totally out of line and Im sorry for that too. But you have to understand I just wanted my daughter to be safe."

"I understand sir, Im a father too I know what it's like. Believe me I do."

"I know you do and Audrey obviously responds very well to you and I would like that to continue as she keeps getting better."

"Im glad she is responding well to me already and I love her more than anything and she feels the same. Im just glad she finally got the person she loved back" Jack said referring himself as the person.

"Me too Jack."

Jack was surprised at Hellers change of attitude. Was he serious about all of this.

"With do respect sir, Im surprised."

"I know you are Jack and I realised that it wasnt your fault about whagt happened to her and you didnt even know she went at all. It was my fault for not trying harder to get you out of there. My fault for your condition and hers as well."

Jack saw Heller shed a few tears.

"Sir dont put that all on you. It's not fare for you. Even thought you just said that, I believe it is still my fault. You sir are not the one to balme here."

"I disagree but thank you Jack for cheering me up a bit. I really have forgotten all the things you have done for me and Audrey. I cant forgive myself for that."

"Sir, it's the past, it's okay" Jack said reasurringly.

"Anyway Jack, the main reason I want to talk to you is to sort all of this out. I now want you to stay Jack not only because of Audrey, but because I want us to have the friendship we used to have."

"That would be great sir and I too am also sorry about threatening to kill you and all."

"You had every right to Jack so dont worry about it. But you and I both know we have to go over things to make this perfect. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Good, Im glad. Now go cofort Audrey for a while and Ill make some breakfast for the three of us."

"Thank you sir, for this oppertunity. It really means alot to me."

"You deserve it Jack."

Jack was about to tend Audrey until Heller opened his mouth.

"Jack, my name is James not sir okay."

Jack chuckled a okay to Heller and made his way towards the one he loved most.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Audrey was sitting on her bed waiting for Jacks arrival. She couldnt believe it, he was here finally and the chinese were gone. They could finally be together after all these years of suffering for each other. The only thing that scared her was the rage of her father towards Jack. Would he try to kill him again or have him taken away. The thought of that scared Audrey badly. She needed Jack and Jack needed her and nothing would ever stop them, ever.

Jack walked through the open door to find Audrey staring at a picture he left on the nightstand. A picture of the couple on the beach of LA days before he was forced to disappear. Seeing the emotional tears fall down her face made him cry as well. He walked foward which caught Audreys attention. An exchange of smiles convinced Jack to sit down next to her. Before he could say anything, Audrey surprisingly went straight for his lips and started kissing him passionatley. Surprised by her move, it took a a couple a seconds for Jack to return the kiss and he did so more deeply. Their tongues playing in a war where neither could win. Eventually breaking apart for air, Jack took the oppartunity to tell her that everything was going to be alright (with the Heller situation).

"Sweetheart everything is okay with your father. I spoke to him and he said that as long as your happy being with me, I will stay with you no matter what. Nothing is going to come between us anymore I promise. I love you with all my heart and I always will. That Audrey will never change."

Audrey couldnt help but smile at what she had just been told. Finally nothing would stop them.

"I love you too Jack."

The two shared a passionate kiss yet again but it became more heated. Jack had to go to the bathroom excusing himself from Audrey. While washing his hands, he realised that this isnt over. He never saw Heller cancel the restraining order against him. He still didnt trust him fully and he had to make sure he and Audrey would never be separated again. Leaving the bathroom, he kissed Audrey on the forehead and told her he would be right back. He made his way towards the kitchen to find Heller about to dial a number on the house phone. The dialing stopped when Jack caught Hellers attention.

"Who are you calling James?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
James was surprised to find Jack there. He couldnt complete the phone call which was towards the police. Heller had lied to him and Jack could see that.

"The police or CTU?" Jack asked harshly.

"As a matter of fact Jack yes but not for the reason your thinking. I want this house protected from anybody who wants to harm any of us three. I just want all of us to be safe especially Audrey."

Jack was now surprised at Hellers answer. But still he had to be sure.

"With do respect James, do you mind if I listen to the conversation. If Im going to tell Audrey Im staying for good, I just cant take that risk."

"I dont mind Jack. Here I'll put it on speaker phone."

Heller dialed the number towards CTU. Nadia Yassir picked up.

"CTU Yassir."

"Nadia, its James Heller."

"Mr. Heller, what can I do for you."

"Im calling because I want my daughter safe from harms way and I want a few of your men or LAPD to stand by my home until we are ready to leave and head to DC. My daughter has been through enough so I hope this isnt a problem."

"No problem sir, I'll have a team heads towards your home. What is the address."

"345 Beach Road."

"Alright, they will be there in 30 minutes."

"Thank you Nadia."

Heller hung up and still saw an unsatasfied look on Jacks face.

"Jack is there a problem?"

"Yes James there is, Im waiting here until you call to cancel the restraining order against me and once again, I have to be sure."

Heller nodded and dialed for LAPD.

"LA police."

"Yes this is James Heller. Im calling on the restraining order against Jack Bauer."

"Yes sir we have it. Is there a problem."

"No, no problem. I want you to cancel it please."

"Sir with do respect, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes it is thank you."

When Heller hung up, he was greeted with Jacks hand in front of his face for a handshake. Heller shook it and the two smiled at what just happened. Before leaving, Jack stopped and turned around.

"Thank you."

Heller nodded and Jack made his way towards Audreys bedroom. When he entered, Audrey was not there.


End file.
